


Stranded

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: A soon-to-get-married girl gets lost in a shipwreck. Will she ever be saved? Shin Wonho, the captain of a famous ship is looking for someone. How will these two get along?





	Stranded

Being alone on an island wasn’t that bad. There’s a story you might want to hear. The story of how I escaped this shipwreck that felt like it happened years ago.  
Today it’s warmer than usual. I skip the vest and I choose to wear the small cotton blouse I managed to create. God, it took me one whole month. Animal skin is really uncomfortable. It’s a bit revealing, but since I am all by myself, why does it matter? I fished, grabbed some fruits and returned to my hut. It gets chilly at night so I had to make it out of wood. Wood smells better than the cave I used to live in and I can see the sunset daily. That’s what helps me live for one more day. I sit on the front porch which faces the ocean and I admire the sunset again. From soft lines to more defined colors, the sky turns into a pink sea. Purple shades start covering little by little and without notice, it turns dark. I sigh and go back inside my hut.  
Our boat was destroyed so I had to swim to shore. I swear I was dead before I reached it, but suddenly I woke up on this island. Looks like the current was really powerful. I still have no idea if the rest survived and I am still curious if my captain was looking for me. We were supposed to get married.  
The evening is quiet, as usual, filled with the sound of the waves. If it weren’t for them, I would have gone crazy. I prepare my tea and eat some kiwis. It took me two weeks to find them and I almost lost my way. They’d better taste great. Before I manage to eat the last bite, roar erupts in the distance. That sounds encouraging for me, but when I actually go to check out who the visitors were I knew I had to run. Pirates.

I knew exactly where I could settle and also find food and shelter. My dear old cave. Even if the humidity was way too high, I had to endure it, until they decided to leave.  
Only one day passed and they already started scouting. I knew they were looking for me. I had to run again, find a better place to hide. But where? I ran north as much as I could, but at some point I collapsed out of fatigue. My life ended. Through a beautiful dream my prin- no, a random man actually, but who had a godlike body and handsome face, picked me up and carried me bridal style. I whispered a small “save me” and fell asleep again.  
I woke up on a ship. A SHIP? Oh no... they captured me. And I was tied to the mast. I knew I could not escape the notches. Pirates knew the best ways to make them unbreakable.  
“Who do we have here?” A man with wolf-like features approached me. He had black hair and brown eyes and he stared into my eyes. His breath.. his breath smelled like eucalyptus? Who were those men? He caressed my arm and I shivered under his touch.  
“Oooh, I get it now. You’re not married yet. Just in time for our boss. Or maybe he will allow me.. to have you? We’ll see. You’re beautiful though. Even with disheveled look.”  
“DON’T YOU DARE-“  
“What did you say?” He brought a knife to my neck and I instantly shut up. “That’s what I thought.”  
There were a few handsome men that commanded around and others with average faces who did usual sailor stuff. Did I die? Was I hallucinating? Did the aliens abduct me?  
“There’s your water. Please don’t drink it fast. You’ll throw up.” A huge man with puffy lips sit down next to me and gave me water. He seemed genuinely nice. “I am Hyunwoo. And he was Changkyun. Please don’t take him seriously. He’s young and he thinks he’s cool. How did you end up on that island?”  
“Shipwreck...”  
“Ooh. Okay. I guess we saved you then?”  
“It depends.”  
“Right. I will untie you. You have to follow me around for a while and only talk to those whom I introduce you to, please. And I managed to buy new clothes. You can get dressed.”

Hyunwoo showed me around and the ship was pretty neat. Their life consisted of traveling around and making business with different persons. This time they were searching for a wife for the captain, Shin Wonho. I didn’t see him yet. They said he was planning to get a huge cargo without paying too much and he needed space. Kihyun cooked for the whole ship and he was the sweetest man who ever existed. Changkyun was always around him which made me think it wasn’t for nothing. Hyunwoo later clarified to me that they were actually in love. Hyungwon was hanging around with both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, but he wasn’t searching for a lover yet. He was going to move out the ship as he was feeble and didn’t feel like his artistic skills could be valuable here. I didn’t see it either. Minhyuk was mostly joking... but he was totally whipped for Hyunwoo. He had a good aim and he liked singing. He did have a good voice. Hyunwoo was caring and loved babying the others. They were such a nice family.  
Hyunwoo told me they never keep hostages, they usually help people discover what they like and, just like they want to do with Hyungwon, they drop them at workshops in different seaports to perform what they like. They were probably going to do the same with me. Unfortunately they lacked medics and nobody offered to help them on board so their men got sick pretty often. Maybe I could help them with a thing or two.

 

After they learned how much of a good medic I was they decided to ask me for a favor.  
“Hey so.. I know it’s already been one week and you didn’t talk to our captain.. but it’s time you do. We don’t want to keep you here forcefully.” Hyunwoo, oof, such a sweetheart.  
He took me to a place on the boat which I never saw: captain’s room. He knocked on the door and a short “come in” came from the other side.  
“Captain Shin! I already informed you about-“  
“Let her in. You can leave us.”  
“Yes, captain!”  
“So..” he got up and never have I ever seen in my life such a beautiful man. He had no shirt on which made me blush the deepest shade of red. I watched my shoes and didn’t dare to make eye contact. I heard his footsteps come to a halt. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He caught my cheek with his delicate (delicate???) hand and made me look up. His eyes were kind and happy. How could he act like that and look... like that??? Since he was considerably taller he stood on the bed to be on the same level with me. “I heard you went through a shipwreck.”  
“I did.”  
“And before that you were going to get married.”  
“I was.”  
“Do you still love that man?”  
I... I have no idea what to reply. I lived under the impression that I loved him to death. Now that Wonho, pardon, captain Shin Wonho, asked THE QUESTION... I am not entirely sure. I lived well without him on that island. If he was alive he’d come to search for me, right? And now I have a loving family that I don’t intend to leave. I wouldn’t go back to what I had... since my prince is long gone...  
“I don’t think so.”  
“I don’t like the answer, but i will let it go this time. I heard you’re a good medic. You know.. I have a wound that nobody could cure. My friends don’t know about it, but if you manage to heal me, I promise you’ll have the best life here. Otherwise I’ll just drop you as I did with the rest.” He signs me to get closer and shows me an ugly wound on his back. He seems in so much pain and I can’t look at it for too long.  
“How did you get it?”  
“Almost got shot dead. Hyungwon saved my life and decided to come on board. You probably heard his testimony, so he won’t be around too much, but I am thankful to him. I found the best arts workshop in the whole country and we’re dropping him there on our next destination. You can buy whatever you need to treat this from there.”  
“When will we arrive there?”  
“Maximum two days.”  
“Perfect.”

We arrived even earlier than that and I knew exactly what I had to buy. After bringing all the supplies on board, captain announced we’d leave in two days due to his negotiations with the chief of the workshop. He really was a man of word.  
I walked around and glared at all the expensive clothes. I had enough money to buy them, but I wanted to keep the money. What if someone got sick and we had to buy meds? I couldn’t ask the others for money, they gave me enough. All merchants were asking me to buy their clothes , but I couldn’t bring myself to spend them. That.. until I saw that dress.  
It was blue, a dark shade of blue and made of silk. I definitely couldn’t wear it all the time, but it looked so pretty that I had to get my hands on it. On the other side-  
“What’s a beautiful lady like you doing in a crowded market?” His voice. It sounded familiar. MY PRINCE!  
I turned around and he recognized me immediately.  
“Princess!! I thought you were dead! I missed you so much..” he hugged me briefly and payed for my dress. “This is a gift for you. I have to tell you something.. you know my promise right?”  
‘And we’ll die together! I will buy you thousand of clothes and our children will be happily running around to catch birds and squirrels!’  
“How could I forget?” I wanted to take his hand in mine, but he slapped it immediately. Hold up. This doesn’t feel right. He looks harshly at me and turns around.  
“I got married. Now that I know you’re alive, I am not worried anymore. But please don’t search for me again.” He disappeared in the crowd and it felt like it didn’t even happen. Tears fell on my cheeks and in that moment I knew I hated him with everything I had. I gave the dress to another girl on the street who looked like she needed it and she hugged me tightly. I bought myself another one. A black piece that resembled of a nightgown. And then my memories came back like a flood: the man who picked me up just then was Wonho. And I remember exactly what he told me. “Hold on, princess, I will find your lover for you.” We’re not here for Hyungwon. Wonho actually wanted me to find my lost love. He was the most considerate person I have ever seen. But.. did he know who I was... was he...  
“Did you remember?” His reassuring voice came from behind me.  
“You were our guardian until he decided he got bored of you..”  
“Do you know... how devasted I was.. when I found out.. you probably weren’t alive? Luckily I had the idea to go find you. And heavens helped me find my queen.” He almost kneeled in front of me, but I stopped him midway.  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“Post traumatic stress is real. I studied a bit before I left. Your books were great. But I did negotiate for the workshop, too.  I think you won’t be able to heal the wound, though.”  
I will. Even if that’s the last thing I will ever do.

 

It was extremely hard to clear it. But I finally made it. And captain felt so much better after that. We decided that we’d use names and not titles and that I was only a comrade for him and not his princess or whatever he called me.  
Life on deck was joyful. I didn’t miss a thing and traveling was the best thing I could ever do. Without Hyungwon, it felt a bit empty, but we sometimes visited him to see how he improved and he became a really good dancer and singer. People from all around the kingdom came to watch him. I was so proud of our artist.  
Changkyun eventually married Kihyun and we couldn’t be happier for them. We let them have a little trip by theirselves and the ship became even lonelier. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were still unsure about their relationship so they decided to stay quiet. But there was another big problem we had.  
Our captain wanted to get married. And believe me! We scouted the whole kingdom and he met several women, but none of them seemed to please him. They all fell in love with his lean body and extremely soft hair and face. But they had nothing that could impress our captain. He even refused a princess which made us all embarrassed. Was he blind? Some of these women were stunning. He was nuts.  
One evening, when almost everyone went to bed, Wonho called me to his chambers. I was dressed in my black nightgown. It was one of these days when I felt extremely hot because of the horrible weather. Oh, we also bought a larger ship, I forgot to mention that.  
“So... you know very well what my problem is. And I need advice.”  
“Wonho... you have to be less pretentious. Nobody seems to be good enough for your taste. If you want me to help just describe me the perfect woman.”  
“Well.. she has black hair... a small face, small nose, delicate lips.. and hazel eyes. She calls me either captain or Wonho and she stands right in front of me right now.”  
“Wonho...”  
He grabbed my hand and made me sit on his thigh. He was shirtless. His plump lips looked very tempting that night and his eyes were full of lust.  
“Just choose someone, please.”  
“I choose you.”  
“You know you can’t.. I am not fit for you.”  
“I’ve been dreaming about you since you stepped inside the castle. You were so beautiful... but I knew the prince was going to have you. When I heard that your ship sank and they didn’t find your body, I thought of suicide. I couldn’t imagine a life without you. The prince sent me away because... because I actually asked for your hand. So he made me leave and planned to get married to you in another country. I was heartbroken. You were the light of my life, I couldn’t take it.”  
I was already in tears. I couldn’t listen to more of it.  
“But I had hope. And went to search for you. I wanted my favorite princess to be happy forever. I was planning to reunite you with your prince. But when you first looked at me with those caring eyes and didn’t remember my face, it felt so much worse than anything else in this world.... to be next to the person you love, but you wouldn’t be able to share your feelings because of ill circumstances. So I waited and decided to take you to the prince, no matter what. But when he refused you, I wanted to cut his head off. I love you and I don’t want to get married to anyone else.”  
“I.. I have no idea what to say.”  
“Don’t say then. Please be mine. Tonight. After we get married of course.”  
“You planned it???”  
“If you would have refused me then I was going to give the ring to Minhyuk and I would have left the ship forever. I would have ordered you the next captain and you would have owned it.”  
“Wonho...”  
“Will you.. be my wife?”  
He stood on one knee and offered me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Slowly but sure I also fell in love with him.  
When I first saw him after so much time he appeared as my angel. After that he became my master who took care of me. Then I became his medic and soon his friend. He always looked at me with kind eyes and talked to me about his problems and listened to my thoughts. He always hugged me when I felt sad or I missed someone. He was always there for me and so was I for him. If love doesn’t mean sharing care for each other then I do believe romance is dead.  
I accepted the ring and he kissed me deeply. We had a small wedding in the nearby port, early in the morning and spent the rest of the day to celebrate it. All crew members attended, including Hyungwon, Kihyun and Changkyun.  
At the end of the day me and Wonho were left alone in our room.  
“Darling ...” his sweet voice made me blush. “Come here.” I approached him and he took me into his arms. “I want to make you happy tonight.”  
“I already am happy, bunny.”  
“I wanna make you feel special. Do you want to be my woman tonight?”  
“Wonho...” we kissed deeply and very soon he silently asked for his tongue to be let in. He encased me in his strong arms and loved me like no man ever did. His caresses and sweet words got the best of me. He left marks on my neck and kissed after to soothe the ache. He treated me like I was a crystal globe and gave me the most beautiful time of my life. My body became his object of worship and I couldn’t enjoy it more. Being gentle was his forte point so I couldnt complain about anything.  
I slipped a small “I love you” and he hugged me tighter. I felt his love through my bones and there was nothing more touching than his devotion. His endearing moans brought my demise and I was content with whatever he had to offer me. After we finished, I went behind him and kissed the scar he was left with and hugged his back. He let his head fall on my shoulder and we stood like that for some time.  
“I will never let you down, baby.”  
“Me neither, baby bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel like it and you can leave a request as well. I hope you enjoyed the story and see you next time!


End file.
